Another Leah Clearwater Poem
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Ok, so this is a ton of poems that Leah wrote to several people. If it doesn't make sense at some areas, then please ask. Thanks and review please!


**HATRED**

Alice

I'm sorry.

I didn't want anyone to worry

You did nothing to me

It must be hard to be

An annoying vampire, like yourself

You aren't about wealth

And what I will do, is not about my health

I have been terrible to you

Actually, to everyone

And I really am sorry.

I can't live on

I have been a bad person

If I continue, it will worsen.

I'm so sorry.

Leah Alice Clearwater

Rose

I don't know why I am writing this,

But, here it goes

I will not miss

Someone like you

Someone even more of a bitch than I am

Though, I did enjoy

Talking gossip to you

It did bring me much joy

But someone, get a clue,

I'm not who I want to be

I have too much to see,

But I don't want to see it.

As I said,

I hate you, but I finally discovered it

I cant live on

With me being like this.

*Did you hear that

The only reason that Jessica is hiding

Is because, she got fat?!*

XOXO Gossip girl *Leah*

Bella

I hate you

But I thought you should know

That I took your advise to get a clue

And that mine, is that I am done with this show

I have nothing to say to you

Besides I hate you

Luck with the icicle though!

Lee, but Leah to you

Emmett

I think I will enjoy writing to you

I remember when you bought me boos

And that was for my birthday

My reaction was no fucking way

But I really wanted to say

Thank you

Thank you Emmett,

For being fun

And even though

You look like you weight a ton (by muscle)

You will always be a kind,

And soft as a teddy bear.

I can't be you though,

You put up with my crap and Rose's

Though, I find out

That my heart, it closes

And I can't take it

And no, I do not fake it!

Leah C.

Jasper

You are a manipulative

Idiotic

Stupid

Annoying (like Alice)

But

Your (fake) heart is in the right place

Something I can't face

is you people

You play with emotions

Which drives me insane

I am many things, but I am not vain.

I am sorry for everything

Which is why I am leaving

I am leaving everything behind

You can have whatever you find…

Descent.

Leah

Edward

You are a mind raper

That's right, not a reader, a raper

You are annoying,

But, still, I have to write this

I hate my life,

Though, you may have read my thoughts

I don't want to be a wife

Love is something not bought

And I just can't get it

I would much rather be bit

Than to imprint

So, I have come up with a way

To stay away

From just that

I am sorry to you, and to anyone I hurt

Now, I need to get a new shirt

Leah

Carlisle + Esme

Thank you

For your hospitality

Your kindness

And sorry if I might chase you like you're a kitty

I'm sure I deserve nothing less (joking)

Than what I get from you

But I had to get a clue

I don't deserve any of you

Though we are enemies

And all I do is tease

I still am sorry

For being such a worry

And thank you for healing me from my injuries

Esme, with hunger

Carlisle with shattered bones

Though they are different

They are still important

Thank you for everything

Though this is my last thing I write to you

Amen.

Leah C.

Pack/brothers

Okay, I would get tired of writing to all of you

So here is the one big clue

I hate my life

I could never make a good wife

I wish there was another way

Maybe just stay

But I can't

I'm sorry

I will always love you

As brothers of coarse

Please, try not to kill each other!

Try keeping up

Don't put on the force

Of the pack getting along

But face it,

I was the glue,

And you guys were the….

Paper.

Good luck

Love always, Leah A. Clearwater

Seth

I'm sorry, I have to

I will always love you

And I am sorry it has to end like this

But I ran a good five years

Not a good bliss

All of these mirrors

Circling me

Surrounding me with reflections

I don't want to see

That reflection is me

I am a monster

I am closer and closer, but then,

I can't.

I hate this life style

I keep going that extra mile

But I am headed in the wrong direction

So put those mirrors in motion

Because it is time to see

Who I really should be

And so far

I am trapped in a jar

Suffocating

I wish.

Please forgive me

This is what I want to be

I love you.

And again, I am sorry.

Your sister,

Leah

With that Leah Clearwater put the letters in an envelope and licked it. She grabbed the knife on her desk, and plunged it through her chest. Now her tombstone reads _Here lies Leah Alice Clearwater, died age of 23._ Then as an extra, there was a piece of paper that was buried with her. It read:

And to myself:

I killed myself for my own damn good

I should have done it in the woods

But, Have fun being dead,

At least I won't have to be wed.

All part of the plan baby

All I have to say

Not too shabby.

_Was that a surprise. It took one hour to write these poems. I also wrote one to Jake and Sam, but that is another story. So if you didn't understand any part of it, please ask me. The not too shabby part, that meant that the only reason why she killed herself, was because no body was like Jacob Black. (In the other poem) So if she couldn't marry someone like Jake, then she might as well die. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Please review. _


End file.
